


World Of Tomorrow

by punkfiles



Series: Main Fics [3]
Category: Hitman (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Midoriya Inko, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, F/F, F/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Go to U.A. High School, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, izuku is an assassin, so is inko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkfiles/pseuds/punkfiles
Summary: 'Breath in' *Bang* 'Breath Out'Izuku Midoriya, otherwise known by many others as 'The Phantom', a professional assassin never epected to have to hunt his prey.And Yet, when Creati ended up protecting Colgate from his bullets, he grew annoyed - albeit until of course, they tried to raid the facilityand so, he has to ask the biggest question ever:Did he want in to this life or did he choose not due to Katsuki's pestering
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Midoriya Inko/Todoroki Rei, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto/Yaoyorozu Momo, mineta/death
Series: Main Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650580
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. Free-Form

It’d happened when **_All-Might,_ ** that **Coward** said he couldn’t be a hero with his quirk, and simply left him up on that roof, leaving him to consider any viable career choices. Izuku smirked and thought about the day as a whole:

_Earlier:_

_It’d had been so far an overall boring day of school, Izuku thought, ignoring Katsuki and his rag-tag group of ‘Groupies’, up until that last thing the teacher had mentioned, about the heroics class, and of course he tuned it out, knowing that he wasn’t interested in anything Heroics, up until of course that pathetic rat of a teacher made it clear to everyone in the class: “_ **_Oh, it seems Midoriya’s going to a different boarding school, out in… Siberia?”_ ** _and like that the class exploded, culminating in Bak - Katsuki aggressively yelling at him, asking why he wasn’t going to U.A., calling him a coward, and all of that, and he’d had enough, so he simply disappeared with his belongings, as he used his quirk to get away from them_

_As he walked home though, there was a pathetic man, with a slime quirk; his bounty was so far below anyone else’s he considered just abandoning him, that is until_ **_All-Might_ ** _showed up, did all of the stereotypical Heroic bullshit and at that moment, he quickly was able to hide on him, and force him onto that same roof where we now see him currently._

_Currently:_

Inko was sad about her son leaving for Siberia, but, she was confused when she was also allowed to accompany him, and far away in an old Siberian testing facility, **_a Bald Man with a barcode tattoo_** looked at the new applicants who’d been accepted personally by him:

Izuku Midoriya; Quirk: **Silent Assassin**

Inko Midoriya; Quirk: **Brain Dead.**

  
  
  
  


All-Might was looking for someone, and when he found his successor, he smiled a bit before putting on his persona and chasing after them

“ **Young Man, I saw you earlier assisting with that slime villain! What is your name?”**

“Shouto Todoroki”


	2. Final Test

A few years passed, and of course All For One was conflicted, as he’d seen his successor, Tomura successfully inflict fear into hero society, but he also knew that with that big of a target on his back, many would vie for the chance to eliminate him, and so, he made one final order to Kurogiri before he was incarcerated: ‘ **CALL 47’**

As the years passed, Izuku and his mother practiced with multiple things; _From camouflage and blending in to silently removing a target and hiding the bodies: then they each had specialized courses for them, Inko’s courses focused on removing any surveillance and security, and even forging suicides, and Izuku’s courses were a lot more bloodier, focusing on dismemberment and forging crime scenes to the most extreme degrees._ But this was a brief overview of the training they went through before reaching where they are now.

Inside of a classroom, 47, or _‘Professor Rieper’_ was telling them of their co-ed final exam: 

“ **... You will be attempting to re-enact one of the most frustrating and unbelievable assassinations ever performed for your final exam, got it?** ” Both heads nodded, as he continued with more information; _“_ **_In December of 2016, ICA Agent 47 was placed into a state-of-the-art Japanese Hospital to eliminate former director Erich Soders, as well as Yakuza Lawyer Yuki Yamaziki and he eliminated both, without arousing suspicion. You’ll both be working together to accomplish this goal, and as such, you’ll need to decide who takes out whom, and one more thing.”_ ** _He paused before dropping the Bombshell:_ **_“Since this is a hospital, you cannot have anything on you, at all: All weapons will be in the testing site.”_ **

As Izuku and his mother began to prepare for the plan, he remembered one thing _‘Rieper’_ had told them: ‘ _You Can change where you want to start, but since this is a co-ed exam, both of you need to agree.’_ and so, Izuku told his mother of his plan: “ **Mom, you should focus on killing Yamaziki, so we should start in the kitchen so we can deal with her right off the bat, then I’m gonna need your help getting a surgeon’s uniform.”**

-Meanwhile-

As his most promising recruits were preparing for their exam, 47 took the time to answer that call from Kirogiri; “ **Hello again 47, as you may or may not have heard, All For One is currently in Prison; and with his successor making waves in society, he may fear for his safety, do you know if you have any new assassins we may ‘borrow’ ?”** a pause then ‘ _Kirogiri, I’ve got two promising recruits; A Mom and her son if you can believe that, but the cost’d be a helluva lot.’_

-In the testing grounds-

Izuku and his mom were doing really well, after knocking out the two chefs in the kitchen with them, he got the Fugu from the freezer, and Inko prepared it for ‘her’, unbeknownst to the actor, they took this exam seriously, and as such, the moment she was declared ‘dead’, the two put her in a freezer, before Inko went on to assist Izuku with his plan, getting him a surgeon uniform, as she became the head of the hospital, and she shut down the entire Mainframe, before quickly changing into a guard uniform and hiding nearby, as Izuku quickly killed him with a firearm, the two then changed their uniforms for the last time and left the area using the ‘helicopter’, as ‘ _Rieper’_ walked out to see the ending, before saying: “ **well done, as I’m sure you’re aware by now, ‘Tobias Rieper’ is a false name i use for hits, I go by 47, and I will be your Handler, but as of right now, you’re both members of the ICA. Izuku, you’ll go by ‘Deku’ and Inko, your handle will be Bear; nevertheless you’ll soon get your first contracts.”**

  
  


Years passed, and Shoto Todoroki never thought that One for All would help him even further, but he also had his lovely girlfriend Momo Yaoyorozu to thank, little did they expect that someone would immediately break the ensuing peace they had by finally incarcerating All for one and demolishing the Shie Hassaikai, and killing most of their classmates.

  
The first contract came in for the duo and it was a very big undertaking: **Number 94: Can’t Stop Twinkling.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, we've got the first contract out ( :) ), but, I can also be merciful as well
> 
> which Two characters from 1-A (besides Momo and Todoroki) do you want alive? (https://forms.gle/V44t3HXyDYhp8y84A)
> 
> also of note, for April, any side fic is gonna get updated more frequently, so feel free to leave a particular fic you'd love to see get updated throughout April


	3. Paris

As **_‘Deku’_** prepared for his half of the contract, Inko got dressed in a low-cut, revealing emerald green dress, exposing nothing to the average man, of course, this was all part of the contract they had gotten a few days prior

_ (Briefing) _

**_“Good morning Deku and Bear, I'll be brief; your targets are the 94th and 92nd heroes Can’t Stop Twinkling, and Grape Juice._ **

**_From what we were informed about from the client, Grape Juice’s quirk is extremely potent in both defense and offense, so one of you’ll have to make sure he’s gone. However, the contact also listed a new detail which is that there’s a specific button, that if pressed when one of the targets die, a specific item will be destroyed. Your job is so simple:_ **

  * **_Eliminate Both Grape Juice and Can’t stop twinkling (note - appears our client’s fucked up since he wants images of their bodies)_**


  * Locating and smuggling out the item in question, which is held in high regard to the heroes


  * Exfil quietly, and don’t let anyone know about the bodies.



**_Now, hurry on your way agents, after all, Twinkling’s sponsoring a fashion show and both of the targets will be in attendance._ **

( _ Briefing end) _

And so, after planning and deliberating it out, they had a great plan:

  * Inko would take out Grape Juice, and Izuku would get rid of Twinkling, Izuku would make sure they were never there, and of course, the two of them would grab the item and evac quietly.



As she entered the show, she began to look around for her mark, and spotted him, wearing a  _ Tuxedo T-shirt, some form of a deep purple bowtie, and black dress pants. _ , and as such, she went up to him, knowing his weakness.

Mineta wasn’t a coward, that’s what he told himself, and as such when he saw a particularly mature woman approach him in a very revealing light-green dress, he asked her what she’d like to do. “ **Let’s go to the bathroom, and I’ll show you how good i can be.”** and he followed her into a nearby restroom, where she was supposed to be, and just as he entered the room, he felt someone choke him out, and his last known thought before he went unconscious was ‘ _ I wish I had the chance to apologize to my former classmates for my behavior.’ _

Inko had just nearly done it, when of course, she sensed something that could jeopardize the entire contract: two security guards, approaching the restroom, and as she broke his balls, and quietly shot him in the head, before dragging him into a nearby closet, they entered, just as the door closed, and they of course wanted Inko to verify that she was in fact a journalist, just before she heard another noise, Two suppressed gunshots in fact, and she saw her son, right in front of her, holding his specially designed suppressed desert eagle, before nodding towards her to use her comms.

**‘You Good? You looked like you were in-between a rock and a hard place.’ ‘I’m good Izuku, did you get Aoyama?’** , he paused, and nodded to a nearby body bag, and she understood the plan he had:  _ he was going to pin the murders on another hero.  _ When she caught on to his plan, all she asked was ‘ **Which One?’** he pulled out a list, and it was a very impressive one to get rid of:  **Number 71 - Phantom Thief**

  
  


After the two of them had stored the bodies specifically reserved for Phantom Thief, the two of them disabled the pair’s remotes, and the two quietly left the building, **_but then snuck downstairs to evaluate the security office: ‘looks like 4-5 normal security officers, and we’d need to get rid of them and quietly.’ after telling that to his mother, he remembered a weapon he’d seen seen while scanning out the office that would work as a way to hide their tracks, and as such, Izuku used his quirk to manipulate one of the 5 guards to grab a nearby knife to slit the throat of two of the guards who had radios, before manipulating the other two to kill each other, before having the guard who held the knife to kill himself._ **

As they walked past the carnage, Izuku destroyed the Security Cameras and any video evidence, before joining his mother near a safe, where they opened it to a USB drive, and of course, Izuku took the time to download it into his stuff, but not look like he’d tampered with it, and they began to sneak out, making it to the speed boat and escaping just before Ingenium II could ask them if they’d known what happened.

_ Following the assassination _

Nezu, Aizawa, and All-Might were relaxing at U.A. , preparing to drink cups of tea, before Present Mic knocked loudly on the door. ‘ **Oh bother.’** they all thought and, as they reluctantly let him in, he finally let it out:

**“Sho, two of your kids got murdered last night. And no-one can identify the killers.”**

If no-one agreed to be honest and see the normally Stoic Aizawa breakdown over that, they kept it to themselves, especially regarding who was killed, but Nezu realized something more terrifying: ‘ **Those Two were protecting the contacts and locations of most of the Top 100 Heroes. And they’re Dead.’**

-Elsewhere-

Neito was having a good morning, after hearing two of those 1-A elitists having been killed, but then it went down-hill when he was arrested, and dragged off to jail, where, the evidence against him stacked in the Prosecution's favor, and he was arrested, on charges of First-Degree murder, hero license revoked, and Kendo wanting a divorce, ‘what else could go wrong?’ he bitterly thought, before feeling a singular bullet enter his skull, and a mysterious man in a black cat-suit did that expression his mother made when he had a nightmare.

‘ _ What the literal fuck? _ ’ 

**And Neito Monoma, aka Former Pro-Hero Phantom Thief, died alone in his Jail Cell.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, how'd ya'll like that epic triple kill?
> 
> also https://forms.gle/V44t3HXyDYhp8y84A , feel free to use this to vote on the survivors of Izuku and Inko
> 
> Also! Next update will be this Friday, where you all can see a bit more of Inko's extended power (as you saw with Izuku)
> 
> and finally, shout out to Sir_SHipsALot, since he kinda gave me the urge to write again lol


	4. Sapienza (1/2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this is a two-Parter!!!
> 
> And you'll finally get to see Inko's full power next update lmao

He noted the dish placed in front of him, he smiled at the green-haired woman who’d been waiting for him, and he bit into his quite-delicious Fettuccine Alfredo, then as he continued to eat it, he felt even more off - ‘ _ why does it taste so funny?’ _ was one of his final thoughts as he dropped to the ground, looking upon the green-haired woman, screaming for help, before leaving, and noting a bald man exit the kitchen as well.

_ Earlier, at the briefing: _

**_‘Bear, 47; today, your targets are the 66th, 50th, and 43rd heroes; Tsukynomi , Earphone-Jack, and Froppy; these three have been unknowingly collaborating with an unknown hostile corporation while they make a very dangerous disease-strand: Bear, your job will be to eliminate the heroes as well as have some disguises set up for 47 when he sets up his mission of killing the individuals assisting the corporation. Be advised though, I have Intel from inside the house that Earphone-Jack’s plugged into the security system, and as such, my advice would be to target her for a more permanent retirement, however Tsukynomi is more formidable in the dark. Just get rid of those three, and 47 can get his targets out of the way, and you can look for intelligence about their involvement._ **

_ End briefing _

As ‘Bear’ put on her facade again, she noted something almost immediately: Tsukuyomi, the Jet-Black hero, was patrolling this area, and she thought she could kill him pretty quickly.  **_And that’s how she found herself, having a ‘relaxing’ lunch with the hero, him indulging in both an apple tart and a Fettuccine Alfredo, and ‘Bear’ eating some Lasagna, but as he goes to the restroom,_ ** **_she placed an experimental poison Izuku had given her, which is supposed to copy the same taste as the food it’s placed into- or on. And as he returned from the restroom, he took a bite of his apple tart, satisfying Dark Shadow, and as he bit into his Alfredo, he seemed to enjoy it, but he then dropped over dead, as The Green-Haired woman cried for help_ ** .

Her Next Target;  **Earphone Jack** \- as she began to play a bunch of her music to lure out several of the guards, Jiro felt confused until of course, she noted the trail of her broken CDS, and as such, she followed it to a nearby alleyway, and as she was confused, until she was knocked unconscious, and placed in a nearby garbage bin. ‘Bear’ got rid of the security cameras, and noted Froppy, patrolling around, and thus she also knew that she was going to need assistance in getting rid of her, and as such, before they even departed, he’d given her a paralysis poison that was a one-time use, and of course, she’d managed to get her both quietly and quickly.

And yet, as she attempted to disappear, she accidentally walked into two other people: Endeavor and … All-Might?!


	5. Italy (2/2)

**_‘You’ve Got To be Fucking Kidding Me, Both the number One and Two Heroes, In the same area, and they’re blocking off the area 47 requested his disguise to be placed.’_** Thought Inko, as she walked away from the two heroes, preparing to call Izuku, when of course, she noted the Flaming Hero trailing her from a distance, and of course, she was fucked, and so she used her life-line:

**-Back in Siberia-**

Izuku was having a decent time running Intelligence for Both 47 and his mom when his secure phone started to ring, and he thought nothing of it, until he answered it; “ **Izuku, the current Number 1 and Number 2 Heroes are here, stalking me, and 47 needs his gear dropped off. I’m gonna need help.”**

Izuku realized what she was saying and said “ _ I got you Bear, tell me something though, did you manage to take one of those heroes phones?”  _

**“I have Tsukyomi’s, why?”**

“ _ send me his access codes to the hero network, I can fake an attack nearby so you can finish up - or, and this could be risky, You could kill the two of them, but you’d have to be quick.”  _

-A few moments later-

_ Inko was nearby, and, having falsified an attack nearby, lured both Endeavor and All-Might away from her, and as such, she placed 47’s gear in his Safehouse nearby, and was just about to escape when of course, those two were looking for her again. _

“ **OI, YOU!”**

“ **Yes Sir?”**

**“You were the one who falsified the attack info correct?”**

“  **No? I was on my way home from a vacation here in Italy. And this is harassment”**

  
  
  


Later that night, Nezu was informed of another two killed in cold blood, and another disabled permanently.

  
It would be two weeks before more of Momo’s class would be killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...
> 
> you now know the fate of Froppy (Disabled) - I have a reason for this tho.
> 
> https://forms.gle/V44t3HXyDYhp8y84A 
> 
> feel free to add more lmao
> 
> Also! I'd love it if someone who knows more about Jojo would want to assist with the mha jojo fic (... or they could use it lol)


	6. Marrakesh (⅓)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of the Marakesh Op, and of course something goes wrong.
> 
> (Also! Check the notes for an update)

_ Izuku looked through the scope of his mentor’s Sieger 300, hidden away in his Sniper nest, he anticipated where his target would be, and with his _ _ quirk-removal bullets, he took the shot. _

_ Earlier: _

**_“ Good Morning Deku and 47, as you know, you’ll both be working together to complete your individual contracts in Morocco._ **

**_Deku, your targets are as followed; Former head of the Shie Hassaiaki Yakuza group, Kai Chisaki, followed by his second in command, Chronostasis; Be Warned however, they presumably have a hostage, who’s a young girl named Eri who’s a high-priority target for the heroes. And as usual, they also have a hero target: and warning you ahead of time - It’s Nighteye._ **

**_Your Secondary Objective should be aiding 47 in his contract_ **

**_And Third, we cannot, under any circumstance, trigger a riot - Tensions are high as hell, and it seems as though the Hero Commission wants to side with the wealthy. Let’s stick up for the little guy._ **

**_Mama Bear’s going into Hibernation.”_ **

_And as such, he mentioned to 47 that though he’d be in more public spaces, he was_ _going to use a desert camouflage while he’d provide overwatch, and so, he awaited 47’s arrival at the embassy, and as such, he spotted his main targets nearby:_

_ A man, dressed in a beige business suit, with a large, black, plague doctor mask, as well as his 2nd in command there, and of course, the young girl. He noted her fear, and saw who she was being given to - an older gentleman, dressed in a Grey business suit, and he had a much more threatening quirk. And so, armed with his quirk erasal bullets (regular bullets, combined with the bullets that Overhaul had originally.), he took three quiet shots, eliminating the three of them, and he moved Eri to an extract zone, and had informed Mama Bear of her extract. _

_ Now he had to be even more careful, since Nighteye was also looking for him. Now, he was hiding somewhere else, as to not leave any trace of his sniper nest, and yet. “ _ **_YOUNG MAN_ ** _ ” Here he was: _

Nighteye was confused as to why the Emerald-haired teen was looking at him with disgust, at last until he turned to see the target of his personal hunt, standing nearby, with a murderous aura. “Excuse me”, and he went to kill Overhaul ( _ later autopsy reports would later show the two of them, shot in the head, with a bullet that removed quirks, and killed immediately.) _

  
_ And, as he was giving Overwatch for 47, he noted two more people nearby:  _ _ SNIPE AND MIDNIGHT _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... so uh, I'm gonna take a break for a few weeks; I'm gonna ask Elmtree to take over for Waking Up in Vegas for a few chapters, and Broken Glass is gonna start to slow down a bit so the old brain juices can start flowing again (aka burnout)
> 
> if y'all wanna shoot some ideas for upcoming chapters (or even if you'd like me to read some of your own work) then hit me up here bois
> 
> Discord: punkxfiles#6033
> 
> Twitter: @Punkfiles1
> 
> and if you'd like to play games at some point (im on console lol) my xbox gamertag is punkxfiles.


	7. Strandberg (⅔)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different Pov's this time
> 
> and a mysterious new enemy has made himself known.

“ **The Stakes had to get higher, didn’t they?** ” murmured Deku as he looked through the Sieger, noting the two Hero’s arrival at the crime scene, and a bunch of Commission agents, armed, arrived behind them. He grabbed his radio and left 47 a message. 

**47 POV**

It was easy to get the appearance of the Massage Therapist, and even easier to trick the dumb banker into coming in for a massage, and soon after, his neck was snapped, and hidden in a closet. Changing back into his summer garb, he exited through the tunnels, having dealt with the Coup’s secondary leader, and was prepared to leave, when he noted the message he’d received:

“ **SNIPE, MIDNIGHT, AND GUARDS NEAR MY POSITION.**

**MAMA BEAR HAS ADVISED TRICKING COMMISSION INTO THINKING SNATCH WAS THE ASSASSIN.**

**HEAD TO THESE COORDINATES FOR FALSE INTEL.”**

And so, he snuck off, grabbing the falsified evidence, unsure as to how Deku had managed to convince someone to pour a tiny bottle of Snatch’s sand inside of the same room where he’d killed the Banker, but he’d thank him later, as he donned the Elite Soldier uniform though, he happened to note the hero of the same name who was quickly approaching him.

  
  
  


**Inko pov:**

‘Running Intel is a pain’ thought Inko, as she sipped on her current cup of green tea, watching as 47 hid in a dumpster to avoid Snatch, and how Izuku was also hiding, just in plain sight, away from Snipe and Midnight as well as their guards.

Then she began to notice several files were being taken - and as such, the Quirk Firewall was deployed, the files were almost gone. And as a Last ditch effort, She went completely dark and offline. Moments later, the invader, thinking he was safe, left a tiny trace of an IP trail that Inko followed back to using a specialized laptop, and it had pointed to U.A., and an unknown man, almost getting every file from them. And so, with Reluctance, she contacted this “Kurogiri”, asking for “Tomura” to eliminate this particular threat to all of them before they’d join up with them.

“Does the person in question have a hacking quirk, if yes, then I might know who he is.”

“Who?”

  
“They call him Anonymous, after the whole collective during the pre-quirk era; His Quirk’s name is pretty interesting as well. He Calls it  **Hardline** .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> It's been a while since you've seen an update for this huh?
> 
> well.
> 
> Next Chapter'll end the Marakesh Arc, and begin a mini-arc called Hardline - I'm planning for something big to occur nearing chapter 15 (most likely when ill make the USJ attack chapter) 
> 
> I am also looking for a co-author for this project as well!
> 
> Feel free to comment if you're interested
> 
> and thank you for following the development of World of Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> So, if ya'll didn't expect this: get ready to see how your favorite characters may or may not die :) (sorry in advance tho)
> 
> also, I'll be letting you, my lovely readers decide who should die, get wounded, who retires, etc
> 
> so, in exchange for Magpie ending abruptly, this is something a bit better


End file.
